Marcus Elexion
Marcus Elexion, born OCY 513, is a powerful decendant of the First Elexion and Eliza, and is a Legacy, having descended from a straight male line. Marcus has trained under both his great-great-great-great grandmother and grandfather, and is one of the most powerful children of the Elexion clan to date, reaching level 10 on the SPRS at age fourteen. Marcus is gifted, driven, and incredibly skilled in combat, passing the direct entry exam into the HU Armed Forces, a challenge that includes both mental abilities and fighting a series of instructors. Marcus' abilities have even been noted by Camolot the Creator, who predicted that Marcus would become an exceptionally powerful Duohuman some day. Adding to his prestige, Marcus even trained with the elusive Will Montaq for a period of three years in order to hone his abilities, and achieved level 12 on the SPRS, even showing early signs of Duohuman potential. Abilities and Powers Marcus is one of the more capable of the Elexion clan to date, being that he achieved a very high level on the SPRS relatively early, and now holds the position of 12.98, as well as showing the early signs of mutation into a Duohuman. He possesses an ability to create weapons by mentally forcing air molecules to change their atomic structures, shifting them into comprehensive structures and crafting terralite weapons for limited amounts of time, even possessing the ability to maintain the weapon's cohesion without touching it, which an incredibly rare ability even among Weapon Creators. Combined with his equally powerful psychokinesis, Marcus can create a myriad of terralite weaponry, all of which simply float around him, moving, stabbing and slashing at his mental command. These swords can often break the speed of sound, and result in a blinding series of incredibly powerful and fast attacks, reducing anything in it's path to shreds only several millimeters across. Marcus has even gained the focus to use these weapons as the blades of a turbine, using them to manipulate himself in midair or using them to increase his running speed as high as Mach 3 in short or even sustained bursts, depending on his physical condition. In the past he has even ridden on the weapons in order to fly, or used them as stepping stones in order to cross distances in midair, or even just float. In addition, Marcus possesses an incredible natural capability of plasma generation, creating plasma that is in typically in excess of 6,000 degrees Kelvin, an ability second only to his mentor Will Montaq. Under his mentor's training, Marcus has achieved even higher temperatures, and even developed a special technique, the Blue Burst, an incredibly close-range attack where Marcus detonates a small amount of volatile plasma to drive the atmosphere away before releasing a burst of plasma whose temperatures can exceed 40-50,000 Kelvin, hotter than a Blue Supergiant. This technique has only been attempted once, nearly removing every layer of skin from Marcus' right hand and causing a concerning amount of damage to his lower arm despite his immunity to plasma heat. Anything in the way of this intense plasma flare is instantly vaporized, including terralite, making it the final and most effective trick in Marcus' book. With enough concentration, Marcus can even envelope his natural T'alterian claws with terralite or even high-heat plasma, allowing him to slash through just about anything, giving him more potential options in combat. History Marcus is the son of Daniel Elexion and Daria Yuarran, a T'alterian; due to the T'alterian blood on both sides of his family tree, Marcus possesses notable inherited T'alterian traits, such as vulpine ears and tail, both of which he keeps concealed, as well as lengthened canines and claws in place of fingernails. In addition, he also possesses the trait of heightened T'alterian awareness, a rare inherited trait among part-T'alterians, which Creator and Wanderer have theorized results from his mixed T'alterian genes. Due to these physical features, Marcus did not fit in well with many of his more human cousins, devoting himself instead to training under the First Elexion and Eliza for most of his childhood, making fighting second nature to him. As he aged, his combat capabilities and overwhelming power, much more than is typical for one so young, were noted many of the elder members of the Elexion clan, who remarked how similar his development was to Kevin Elexion, the third most powerful Elexion family member. During ensuing years, Marcus developed a deep bond with Elexion, and the two were often seen together, even at the center of HU operations, the CHaMO, where Elexion trained him in tactics and HU equipment usage. During one of these trips, Marcus was wandering the hallways of the interior and barreled headlong into Creator himself, prompting Marcus to challenge Creator to a fight, impressing Creator, who remarked on Marcus' power and audacity. Creator then predicted that Marcus would someday achieve incredible power and influence the fate of many universes in the years to come, a prediction that Marcus did not understand but still mentioned to Elexion later. In OCY 530, at the age of seventeen, Marcus took the entrance exam for the HU-AF, which promises instant entrance to any branch of the HU military for the few who manage to complete it. Needless to say, Marcus was a member of the Independent Agent branch by the end of the week. By the time that Marcus turned eighteen, he had achieved level 11 and was one of the more powerful free agents in the HU military. Due to this, as well as Elexion's famed insistence on forcing his descendants to go above and beyond, Marcus was assigned to recon a relatively new planet on his own, as a test of his ability to perform independent of guiding orders from HU. While exploring this new planet, Marcus crossed paths with Will Montaq, whom Marcus immediately challenged, lacking knowledge of who Montaq was. Annoyed, Montaq took Marcus' challenge, but was then impressed by Marcus' incredible capability and skill. The two fought back and forth for the better of a day before Marcus unknowingly made the mistake of attempting an entirely plasma-based attack, which Montaq easily subverted and detonated, using the shockwave and resulting disorientation to disable the less experienced Marcus. Upon his opponent's defeat, Montaq remarked that Marcus had the ability to match him, lacking only the guide of the proper hand, then offered to assist Marcus to further hone his ability to generate and control plasma, as well as Marcus' overall combat abilities. Marcus, encouraged by Elexion, eagerly accepted. Master and student then spent the next three years wandering from world to world, while Montaq trained Marcus in the further use of his abilities, as well as improving his skill in combat and making his psychokinesis and weapon creation far more acute. In OCY 533, Montaq suggested that Marcus return to HU to improve his new skills with combat application, and the two have remained in close contact, a relationship closely monitored by Creator, who greatly approves of the positive affect mentoring Marcus is having on Montaq's damaged psyche.